universalstudiosthemeparkfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
RollerCoaster Tycoon: The 4D Experience
RollerCoaster Tycoon: The 4D Experience is a 4D Film similar to The Simpsons Ride but based on the Rio Spinoff. "RollerCoaster Tycoon". It has Riders join Mario, Luigi, Blu and Jewel have crazy ride adventures in Kentucky Kingdom but they must save it before Bowser and Nigel destroy it and make it their own park. Plus, it is also located at many Universal Parks and Nintendo Parks. Queue The queue begins as the guests enter the entrance of RCT 4D. The Queue Line has Flat-Screen TVs' on top being setted up that shows clips, music videos, Trivias and Trailers for Rio, Rio 2, and RollerCoaster Tycoon. not to mention behind the scenes of the film. After the main queue, they enter to what looks like is the hall of different Blue Sky films. First they pass through the Ice Age 1 poster with trophies and stuff from the movie until the last poster. As they reach to RollerCoaster Tycoon - A Rio Spinoff. Guests now enter like a entrance to Thunder Run. Preshow 1 While Guests walk onto a not that long queue. Blu and Jewel appear on screen start to tell riders this. *'Mario (voiced by Adam Young... ugh):' Uh? Did I got the camera all ready to go guys? *'Jewel:' Yes! Yes you do Mario the Italian Plumber, so Hello Everyone! Welcome to RollerCoaster Tycoon: The 4D Experience. A 4D Film based on 20th Century Fox and Blue Sky Studios fanmade spinoff of the same name. *'Blu:' Well... Let's say that we are all glad to tell you that you are all welcome for our Adventures at this theme park called " Kentucky Kingdom ". And maybe our old Arch-Nemesis' might appear just by (Then Suddenly, Nigel, Gabi and Bowser Appear from out of nowhere on other screens in line) *'Both:' HELLO EVERYONE!! *'Luigi:' Aww... Not Bowser, Gabi and the evil white bird from Angry Birds: The Movie *'Nigel:' WROOOOOOONNNNNGGGG!. It is I. Nigel you foolish freaks and we have came to interrupt your studio and tell all of you guests that All 3 of us have a plan to kill you all along with the incoming guests. (Shows footage of Kentucky Kingdom map) *'Gabi: (V/O)' Recgonize this? *'Mario (V/0) ''gets shocked :' That's the Fearfall! *'Bowser:' Why Yes that is the Fearfall. But it's filled with Missiles, Grenades and other explosives. And as I firebreathe onto this baby. This will launch super high onto the sky, TURN! and slam deep onto the ground destroying and ruining the fun of Kentucky Kingdom. *'Gabi:' Upon the ruins of Kentucky Kingdom being destroyed. We intend to make our own theme park called NINTENDOOOOOOOOOOOOO KIIIIINGDOM! *'Luigi (facepalms):' Well... I give them credit for having our company in our very own theme park, do you guys? *'Mario:' YEAH! - *'(Bowser):' SHUT UP! So we will have amazing attractions such as Devil's Third: Ride 'N' Shoot. A Arcade Shooter ride based on the unperformed Wii U game of the same name, Super Mario Odyessy: The 4D Experience, a 4D Indoor Rollercoaster based on the Nintendo Switch game of the same name. and also Earthbound Beginnings 4-------D! *'Jewel:' YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS! (All 3 Villains do not listen as they evil laugh and leave other screens in the queue line video.) *'Carla:' Mommy? Daddy? Are they going to kill us? *'Blu:' Yes Sweetie. Do not worry, All of us will be fine. Right Guys? Alrighty then... *' Jewel:' So we will see you in the Station. And the multiplying final screens turn off as the guests wait in a dark room building. with colorful lights from the left and right with the huge screen on top. The bottom is the doors where the loading station is located (Much like the design for Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem at USO and USH). Then Riders stand on lighten up dots that say the numbers name, also to set this up. The Guests line up by a Ride Usher Preshow 2 Upon from Riders getting into the building of the room. The Screen cuts to Blu, Jewel, Bia, Carla, Tiego, Mario and Luigi sitting in movie chairs with the BTS background. Mario thanks everyone for coming in and tells them that there is no time left to save the theme park. So Luigi tells them, "Before you pick up 3-D Glasses. Your Safety Spiels will begin just now" and Blu and Jewel write on notebooks showing that the list of guests that are now in the ride, and it shows two A.I Dummies based on how they will do in the ride. *1. No Food and Drinks *2. No Pregnant Womans *3. No Photography and Filming *4. *5. and last but not least of any kind. *6. Ride Post Ride. '''Cast:' * Adam Young - as Mario * Charles Martinet - as Luigi * Jesse Eisenberg '- as Blu, * '''Anne Hathaway '- as Jewel * '''Kenny James - as Bowser * Jemaine Clement - as Nigel * will.i.am - as Pedro * Jamie Foxx - as Nico * George Lopez - as Rafael * Amanda Stenberg - as Bia * Meghan Trainor - as Carla * Pierce Gagnon - as Tiego * Kristin Chenoweth - as Gabi Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon attractions Category:Attractions